wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: Page Name you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on the Sound Advice page for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ---- February, 2007 Wikinazi and Jew Testament/The Law were both featured during the month of February, congratulations to the citizens whose guts produced such fine work. ---- March, 2007 So far, Gitmo North is the only page to be Featured, but there is a whole month to go, so get your pages up here and on to the voting page! ---- ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. =Week of 3/11/07 (I go by Sundays)= William Wallace Posted By User:Tourskin Author's comments It needs more images and more truthiness. Suggestions for "William Wallace" Michael Moore Just because I want to know what you guys think of the new and improved page. --Demonseed 20:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Released just in time for spring break, it's Easter. '--Alethic Logic 00:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Suggestions for Easter It seems to be in 3 seperate parts... * Part 1: is the "how it's celebrated/not celebrated" section * Part 2: is the story of easter section * Part 3: trivia section I say this because none of the sections seems to "flow" into any of the others. Maybe a line or two at the end of each section to sorta introduce, or "segue" into the next section. Also, you mentioned spring break, why not put a little Girls Gone Wild ref in the "How Americans Celebrate It"??? Otherwise it looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 2/25/2007= Timmy Posted By User:No1likesme Author's Comments Timmy does not take criticism well. Suggestions for "Timmy" It seems this page is random, why should this page stay? Is there some explanation for why it is on this site?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I don't "get it" either. My gut says we need to feed Timmy to the bears. '--Alethic Logic 15:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' I suggest moving this to your userpage. It's not all bad; I like the idea and the pic, but I have no clue who Timmy the squirrel is. If you are introducing something that hasn't been mentioned by Colbert, it needs to be of the highest quality and in line with the Colbert Experience. Also, if you want it to be read by Stephen, try posting it to Integrity Justice.--MC Esteban 20:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Apparently "Timmy" refers to this (where's the yawn icon). '--Alethic Logic 22:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Fair enough, but where does it say any of that on this article? If this page is supposed to be about the alleged "kidnapping" it doesn't do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty much some 14-year-old hoping someone will pick up on the theme he's created. Basically randomness in my view. I don't see it going anywhere or belonging here. And I don't intend to be too critical - the author definitely has some creativity, but I don't see the relevance here. '--Alethic Logic 20:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Pyramids Posted By User:Aaronak Author's Comments I was asked to submit this article for some Sound Advice, which I'm always willing to accept. Suggestions for Pyramid Nice overall, a lot of info: you cover the different types of pyramids that there are...but...in your introduction, you stated that, "pyramids have been the subject of much myth and speculation". Then without telling us what those myths are or what the speculations have been, you jump right to describing the different types there are. Please put something in your article about the myths and speculations; don't tease your readers, we now need to know about pyramid myths and speculation...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 2/18/07= Land Lion I most humbly submit my first effort at adding much-needed Truthiness to the Wild Wild World of Web. WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer told me about this peer review thing, so rest assured that if your criticism crushes my spirit, I'll only blame him/her. :I hope I also get credit if this thing gets a Pulitzer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sure I could drop your name during my acceptance speech, though obviously the bulk of the speech will involve giving Stephen his due recognition for inspiring my work. --Penh 00:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Footnotes